Ninfómano
by Neko Clive
Summary: Donde Dipper se da cuenta que él mismo no es lo que nadie pensaba, ni siquiera el mismo *Borrador/Historia de prueba*


•Dipper•

Me dirigía a casa después de la escuela, seguramente Bill ya habría llegado a casa y me estaría esperando.

No puedo esperar a llegar lo extraño mucho, de solo pensar en el ya tengo una sonrisa boba en mi cara y suspiro, estoy muy enamorado declare finalmente.

Seguí caminando despreocupado hacia nuestra casa... Que lindo suena eso... Estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que alguien me seguía hasta que fue muy tarde

Un hombre algo mayor seguía al pequeño castaño y cuando llegó el momento lo arrastro a un callejón oscuro

—¿Creíste que te ibas a salir con la tuya? ¿Que luego de provocarme te dejaría ir tan fácil?— era uno de sus profesores de bachillerato, me tenia acorralado contra la pared del callejón —De esta no te libras fácilmente — finalizo quitándome mis cosas y tirándolas por ahí antes de besarme

Sentía asco de esos sucios besos, pero...

Al mismo tiempo le gustaba tanto la sensación y el sabor de la traición que no se dio cuenta en que momento correspondió el beso, estaba tan perdido en las sensaciones que su mente parecía estar cubierta de una espesa niebla evitando que pensara con claridad, no sabe en que momento termino sosteniéndose de la pared sosteniendo su camisa con la ropa y con los pantalones en las rodillas, pero reacciono justo al momento en que se adentro en el, gemidos de dolor salían de su garganta y gruesas lágrimas escurrían de sus ojos. Le dolía y mucho

No lo había preparado, esto no le gustaba no era consensuado, era una vil y desagradable violación.

Finalmente el hombre se corrió en su interior y lo dejo caer al suelo con las piernas temblorosas.

—Eres muy apretado pequeña zorra, toma quizás requiera de tus servicios en otra ocasión— finalizo tirándole algo de dinero y dejándolo ahí tirado mientras lágrimas de impotencia y de arrepentimiento salían de sus ojos

Cuando finalmente obtuvo las fuerzas de levantarse del suelo sentía asco de si mismo, se acomodo la ropa y recogió su mochila y sus demás cosas que tiraron, miro el dinero que le dejo el hombre y lo recogió guardándolo en su bolsillo del pantalón antes de salir del callejón y retomar el camino a casa.

Al llegar Bill vio el estado de Dipper y le preguntó que le paso y Dipper solo se lanzo a sus brazos llorando, Bill acaricio su cabeza y lo consoló un rato, después Dipper se separó y fue a bañarse sentía asco de si mismo

Dipper actuaba como si nada en ese tiempo, parecía no afectarle y lo supero rápidamente

Durante la escuela el profesor aveces le pedía algún trabajito, el lo hacia con miedo de que lo expulsaran o algo por culpa del hombre, o eso era lo que el decía, pero sin darse cuenta lo hacia por gusto.

Dos días después de el último "trabajo" al profesor caminaba hacia su casa, pero de nuevo alguien lo seguía, esta persona le puso un trapo en la boca y la nariz con cloroformo y una vez este callo inconsciente se lo llevo de ahí sin dejar rastro y lo metió en una camioneta negra y desapareció entre las calles de mala muerte

_*Skip Time*_

Dipper estaba trabajando en un burdel, era uno de los más solicitados, muchos amaban su cuerpo, su experiencia y su cooperación con fetiches y parecidos.

Un día en uno de los cuartos del burdel yacían dos cuerpos acostados en la cama, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe con tanta fuerza que se estrelló contra la pared despertando a una de las personas que estaba en la cama, de ahí entró una chica castaña y detrás de ella venían dos hombres mayores

—Dipper despierta rápido, ¡vinimos a rescatarte!— el antes mencionado solo alcanzó a cubrirse con una de las sabanas cuando entraron.

—Emm... ¿Mabel pueden salir un momento? Porfavor— habló sentándose en la cama aun sosteniendo la cobija

—Ehh...— los colores se le subieron a la cara a los tres recién llegados al ver al hombre apenas tapado de la cintura con una sabana delgada y casi transparente acostado junto a Dipper y este con marcas en la piel —¡Lo sentimos!— grito avergonzada y salio del cuarto llevándose a los mayores con ella y azotando la puerta al salir

poco tiempo después...

La familia Pines estaba llegando a la casa de los mayores, Dipper usaba ropa holgada y que no mostraba casi nada de piel ocultando muchas marcas, su hermana lo sentó en la mesa y ella se sentó en una silla frente a el, los mayores igual se sentaron con Mabel

—¿Dipper estas bien? Lamentamos no haber ido por ti antes ¿Porque Bill no te rescato de ahí? ¡Se supone que es tu pareja!— Mabel estaba muy enojada con Bill por eso

—Tranquila Mabel estoy bien, y fue Bill quien me vendió a ese lugar. Se supone que era su pareja, se supone— dijo lo ultimo con una sonrisa sarcástica y la mirada pérdida

—¿¡De que hablas!?— preguntó muy alterada la chica, los adultos estaban escuchando y esperando el momento adecuado para interferir

—Hace (no se cuanto tiempo) me dirigía a casa de la escuela, uno de los profesores de la escuela me estaba siguiendo y me violo en un callejón —tomo una pausa viendo las reacciones de su familia antes de continuar —Bueno, lo admito... Me gusto, estoy enfermo. Soy un maldito ninfomano, soy un adicto al sexo y Bill se dio cuenta de que lo engañaba o algo así y me vendió al burdel, ni si quiera intente escapar. Perdón familia los he decepcionado —Dipper estaba de verdad arrepentido de todo ya que jamas pudo hablar de nuevo con Bill e intentar arreglar las cosas, aunque fuera imposible

—Wow... Dipper... no teníamos idea...— Hablo Mabel apenas procesando la información

—Esta bien, se que es difícil de aceptar y eso... Pero me gustaría poder encontrar a Bill y disculparme— los mayores estaban analizando la situación en silencio

—Muchacho... Mira, si eres así esta bien. Pero por favor no vuelvas a asustarnos de nuevo, cuando desapareciste sin dejar rastro estábamos muy asustados— hablo Stan fingiendo desinterés

—Perdón yo tampoco tenía planeado ser raptado— respondió algo sarcástico

_*Skip Ti__me*_

—¿Estas seguro de esto?— Hablo la castaña a su hermano

—Totalmente, nos vemos— dijo antes de salir por la puerta de la casa, caminaba rumbo a la que en algún momento fue *su* casa con su pareja, tenía miedo pero estaba muy decidido a ir a ver a Bill


End file.
